1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a switching power supply provided with a casing for accommodating electronic parts.
2. Related Art
It is well known that a switching power supply that includes electronic parts has a casing for accommodating the electronic parts.
FIGS. 16 and 17 illustrate such a switching power supply 90 based on conventional art. The switching power supply 90 is provided with a casing 92 accommodating electronic parts 91.
The casing 92 is provided with a coolant channel 93 through which a coolant 97 flows to cool the electronic parts 91. For example, such a switching power supply is disclosed in JP-A-2004-297887.
In the interior of the casing 92 of the switching power supply 90, the electronic parts 91 are mounted on the bottom surface. In the exterior of the casing 92, a serpentine recess 930 that will serve as the coolant channel 93 is formed.
The casing 92 is provided with a channel cover 94 which is attached and fixed thereto by bolts 990 or the like. The recess 930, together with the channel cover 94, forms an enclosed serpentine space outside the casing 92, which space serves as the coolant channel 93.
Also, in order to prevent leakage of the coolant 97, a sealing member 99 (see FIG. 16) is interposed between the channel cover 94 and the casing 92. The casing 92 is also provided with a protective cover 920 for protecting the electronic parts 91.
The channel cover 94 is formed with an inlet 95 and an outlet 96 for the coolant 97. The coolant 97 charged from the inlet 95 flows through the coolant channel 93 and discharged from the outlet 96. Thus, the electronic parts 91 are cooled.
However, the switching power supply 90 based on the conventional art needs such parts as the channel cover 94, the bolts 990 and the sealing member 99, besides the casing 92, to form the coolant channel 93. Thus, the switching power supply 90 of the conventional art has suffered from a problem of needing a number of parts.
Also, in order to screw the bolts 990, female thread portions 98 (see FIG. 17) are required to be formed in the casing 92. Therefore, there has been a problem that the size of the casing 92 is likely to be increased.
In addition, the switching power supply 90 of the conventional art requires a step of fastening the channel cover 94 to the casing 92 using the bolts 990 and a step of interposing the sealing member 99 between the channel cover 94 and the casing 92. Thus, the switching power supply 90 of the conventional art has also suffered from a problem of increasing the number of steps.